Rose's Dream
by cheri1
Summary: Ten/Rose with Jackie. Crackfic. After Rose has a strange dream, the Doctor decides to take her to see an ancient mystic and just for fun, convinces Jackie to come along with them. FINISHED.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

The Doctor breathed a contented sigh while he sat on his jump seat and read his magazine. His feet were propped up on the rim of the console and his left foot flicked lazily while he read an article. He was so engrossed in it that he didn't hear Rose coming towards him until she was almost beside him.

"Oh! You're awake!" he said, putting the magazine down on the jump seat. "Fabulous, I have several suggestions for places we could go to if you're up for a bit of adventure."

"Doctor, do you dream when you go to sleep?" Rose said.

The question threw the Doctor for a loop and he had to think it over.

"I don't think so," he finally said. "I've never been able to recall any dreams I've had. Why do you ask?"

"I had a really weird dream last night and you were in it. I was wondering if you were an expert at interpreting dreams?"

"Um…no, but I know someone who can," the Doctor said, hopping up.

Rose watched while he programmed the TARDIS. She sat down and picked up his magazine. She made a face when the magazine was written in an alien language that the TARDIS couldn't or wouldn't translate for her. She stared at a photo in the right hand corner of the page the Doctor was reading and noticed some cow alien smiling seductively while dressed in a bikini. The bikini was black with a halter top and a big section covering her udders.

"Doctor, what is this?" Rose said, holding it up and pointing to the photo.

"Oh, that's…rubbish magazine. I was flipping through it because I was bored," the Doctor said dismissively.

"Then who's this?" Rose said, pointing to the photo.

"Oh her? Um…let's just say she's the bovine Kim Kardashian of Flifrox Major."

"Oh, well that explains the trashy clothes," Rose said. "So where are we going?"

"To see the Great Krakow," the Doctor said with wide eyes.

"And who's he when he's at home?" Rose said.

"He is an ancient mystic, one of the wisest men in the Silfrax Galazy and one of his many talents is dream interpretation."

"Ooo, and he can tell me what my dream means then?" Rose said.

"Perhaps."

"And do you consult him as well?"

"Have done. Once when I had a bit of a tummy ache, he gave me some medicine and cleared it right up."

"Tummy ache?" Rose said, amused. "Is that the scientific term for your ailment?"

"This is my tummy, it had an ache," the Doctor said, pointing to his stomach. "Plain and simple."

"And you've gone back to this…Krakow?" Rose said.

"No, but he told me to come back whenever I need to and now I'm needing to."

"It's not that serious, Doctor. I was just wondering if you had dreams as well," Rose said.

"On the contrary, your dream might be pointing to a hidden ailment or a clue about your destiny, it's worth looking into," the Doctor said.

Rose shrugged. As long as she was with the Doctor, she didn't care where they went. But she raised her eyebrow when she noticed the Doctor was suddenly shaking with silent laughter as he suddenly inputted something else into the computer.

"What's so funny?" Rose said warily.

"Oh…just having a thought," the Doctor said.

"Should I be scared of this…thought of yours?" Rose said.

"Dunno. Just a thought, that's all," the Doctor said innocently.

Rose wasn't too sure about that but she let the Doctor do whatever it was he thought of doing since she was curious about where he was going.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Jackie finished vacuuming the carpet and put it back in the cupboard. She breathed a sigh of relief since cleaning was done for the day. Now she could relax and watch TV. But as she headed towards the kitchen to make some tea, she heard the wheezing of the TARDIS behind her and turned in excitement to see it materializing.

"It's about bleedin' time," Jackie yelled at the front door.

The door opened and Jackie was all set to hug Rose but she stopped when she saw the bewildered look on her daughter's face.

"This is the Great Krakow?" she said over her shoulder. "My mother?"

"No," the Doctor said from inside the TARDIS. "This is my thought. I thought perhaps we could bring Jackie along to observe."

"Observe what?" Jackie said, putting her hands on her hips "And what is this Great Krakow?"

"I had a dream, Mum. A weird dream and the Doctor insists on seeing this mystic called the Great Krakow. We were headed there when the Doctor apparently decided you need to come along."

The door opened wider and the Doctor looked out.

"Interested?" he said to Jackie.

"Well, I was going to watch the telly before you landed here," Jackie said.

"Yes, yes, you can do that any day. Come and see what we do for a change," the Doctor said.

"I have seen it. I saw it at Christmas when you were ill and those things invaded and I saw it when that Slitheen thing burst into my home."

"But this is something fun and interesting," the Doctor said. "And not dangerous."

Jackie gave him a dubious look.

"Come on, Mum. It'll be fun," Rose said. "You keep telling me you don't see me enough."

"I mean in here," Jackie said, pointing to the floor of her flat.

"Come on, Jackie, live a little," the Doctor said.

"I am living a little, that's why I stay away from this thing," she said, pointing to the TARDIS. "I have a feeling if I get inside I won't be living a little for long."

"Please, Mum?" Rose said, holding out her hand.

Jackie let out an exasperated sigh.

"Just this once and I can't believe I'm actually saying that," she said. "But if there are any big purple headed googly eyed things when we land, I'm gonna smack your head off your body!"

"Um…in that case, I will make sure the landing is purple headed googly eyed alien free," the Doctor said.

"Come on, Mum," Rose said, beckoning.

"I've gone mad and this proves it," Jackie muttered as the Doctor and Rose stepped aside and she walked inside.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Right, kiddies, on to adventure!" the Doctor said as he set a new course.

He stopped as he was going around his console and noticed Jackie was sitting on the jump seat with Rose. Jackie was glaring at him with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Gee, someone isn't in an adventurous mood," the Doctor said dryly while he gestured to her.

"I'm here to look after Rose and see exactly what you do when I'm not looking. I'm here for her, not for you so put a sock in it so we can get this over with."

"Wow, I'm so glad I rebuffed Jackie's advances that first day in her flat," the Doctor said, his eyes skyward as he walked around the other side of the console.

"So am I," Jackie growled back.

"Mum, come on, don't argue," Rose said, laying a hand on her arm. "Just trust us, this'll be fun."

"Better be or I'll ram my foot up his arse till it comes out his mouth," Jackie said.

Rose waited for the Doctor to say something in return but instead, he calmly walked around the console and finished turning her towards the Silfrax Galaxy while making a point of ignoring her. Jackie gritted her teeth and hung on to the railing when the TARDIS began to shake and rock.

"Is he doing this on purpose?" she said to Rose in a shaky voice.

"No, it usually does this," Rose said.

"How did you manage to keep your teeth inside your head then?" Jackie said while Rose put her arm around her.

After five minutes, the TARDIS landed and powered down and Jackie breathed a sigh of relief while Rose patted her on the shoulder.

"And now, my friends, we are on the planet, Mugnasia, home of the Great Krakow," the Doctor said dramatically to them as he came around the console.

"Whatever," Jackie said, getting up. "Let's get this over with."

"Yes, Jackie Dearest," the Doctor muttered as she breezed past him. "And by that, I'm referring to Mummy Dearest, the movie about the abusive Joan Crawford who beat the hell out of her daughter and…"

Rose giggled. She patted him on the shoulder.

"Mummy Dearest is waiting now," she said softly to him.

"Tell me something, Rose, was there a rule about no wire hangers in your house when you were growing up?" the Doctor said to her as they turned and walked towards the front door.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Figures," Jackie said when they stepped outside and looked around.

The TARDIS had landed in the middle of a swampy area that was reminiscent of the swamps of Dagobah. The trees were covered with moss and droopy like weeping willows. The air was foul and smelled of sulfur. There was a slight mist covering the swamp off to their right but the TARDIS landed on a wide dirt path that led off into the misty distance.

"So this is why you brought me here, so I could trudge though this," Jackie said angrily.

"No, I brought you here to get you out of your flat. Trust me; we've been in far worse places. Now just follow me."

Jackie looked at Rose for confirmation of the worst places thing. Rose nodded her head.

"He's not joking, Mum," she said.

"Well, that explains why I have to hold my nose whenever I put your laundry in the washer," Jackie said to her as they followed the Doctor.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"So where is this great mystic?" Jackie said after five minutes of walking through misty forest and swamps.

"He's up ahead, Jackie, just be patient," the Doctor said over his shoulder.

"D'ya do this all the time, just follow him when you have no idea where's he going?" Jackie said to her daughter.

"Um…yeah," Rose said sheepishly.

"I have to hand it to you, Doctor. You're better than I thought at keeping my daughter alive," Jackie said to him.

The Doctor ignored her and began to sing a song in an alien language. Jackie frowned and looked at Rose.

"What's he doing now?" she asked Rose.

"I think it's called, singing to myself so I don't lose it completely and hit Jackie in the face as hard as I can," Rose said. "At a guess, that is."

Jackie snorted. Suddenly, the Doctor fell silent and stopped. He held up his hand and Rose and Jackie stopped. Then the Doctor made a high pitched trilling sound as he looked around.

"What's this then? Burst our eardrums?" Jackie said to Rose.

Rose was about to reply when she saw something moving through the trees. She grabbed her mother's arm and pointed to the shadowy figure.

"Does he know what's he's doing?" Jackie hissed at Rose.

"I think so, Mum. Just stay calm," Rose said.

They were shocked when a five foot tall rabbit emerged from the trees. His face was wrinkled and droopy, his ears were droopy and his eyes were squinty and he looked like he was 80 years old. He was wearing a monk's habit made of course brown cloth.

"Great Krakow, it's a privilege," the Doctor said, bowing to the wizened old rabbit.

"HIM!" Jackie said.

The Doctor and Rose winced at the outburst.

"This mystical person is a bleedin' bunny?" Jackie said.

"Mum, no. Just…don't," Rose said as the Doctor glowered at Jackie.

"Forgive the outburst of my companion's mother, Krakow, she's not well traveled and she's from Earth. On Earth, rabbits are mute, fuzzy creatures who hop around or big grey things who munch carrots in cartoons. Forgive her ignorance."

"It is forgiven, my friend," the rabbit said in an extremely raspy voice. "Why have you come?"

"My companion wishes to have a dream analyzed and interpreted for her," the Doctor said, gesturing to Rose.

Krakow walked over to Rose and looked at her intently. Jackie made a face at the manky condition of the rabbit but she caught the Doctor's eyes and saw his warning look and kept quiet this time.

"Yes, yes, come this way, my child. Tell me your dream and I'll tell you what it means," Krakow said with a nod.

"Come on, Mum," Rose said, taking Jackie's hand as the Doctor beckoned for them to follow him and Krakow.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Krakow led them deep into the forest until they reached a small dirt house with a thatched roof that had a smoke hole at the top of it. The door was only five feet high, so everyone had to duck down and crawl in while Krakow walked in easily. Inside there was nothing much except for a bit of straw bedding with some blankets on top of it, some pots and pans with wooden shelves for food and various jars of different sizes and in the center of the house, a small fire was blazing. The Doctor, Rose and Jackie sat down in front of the door while Krakow walked over to one of his shelves and selected a green glass jar. He walked over to the fire and sat down across from everyone.

"So what's Bunny Buddha doing now?" Jackie hissed to the Doctor. "What? You can't be serious about all this," she said when the Doctor glared at her again.

Krakow opened the jar. He reached in, pulled out a bit of black powder and threw it on the fire. The fire crackled and flared up and Krakow put the jar aside and began to sing in an alien language.

"This is your life now, Rose? Things like this?" Jackie said to her daughter while she pointed to Krakow.

"Um…yup, this is my life now, Mum," Rose said while the Doctor tried not to laugh at that.

Krakow finished singing and stared intently at Rose with his squinting gaze.

"Proceed, child, tell us your dream," he said to her.

Rose opened her mouth but suddenly felt self-conscious about her mother and the Doctor hearing it.

"Rose, go ahead," the Doctor prodded her gently when she didn't speak.

"Um, you lot won't laugh, will you?" Rose said.

The Doctor and Jackie glanced at each other.

"I won't, sweetie," Jackie said.

"Nope, I won't either. Go ahead and tell us your dream," the Doctor said.

Rose nodded and told them what she remembered of her dream.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Rose was walking through the forest. She was by herself and searching. The trees were so dense, she couldn't see much on either side of the trail she was on but she didn't feel any fear. She just had to find someone who could answer a deep and probing question that had been on her mind. She stopped when a wooden sign suddenly sprang up from the ground in front of her. The sign said…

THIS WAY TO THE ONCOMING STORM.

Then it turned and jerked as if pointing to the path before her. But before Rose could move any further, there was a rumbling and a huge tree suddenly came up from the ground several feet in front of the tree. The tree kept on rising and rising until it was one hundred feet in the air. Then just as it finished, the tree trunk suddenly formed into the shape of the Doctor's head. The head was about ten feet high and it stared at Rose with an intense gaze.

"I am the Oncoming Storm!" he boomed at her.

"Why are you in the tree?" Rose said.

"I'm not in the tree! I am the tree!" the Doctor proclaimed. "I am eternal! My very voice will bring things into being! Behold! I say the words, ice cream!"

A bowl of ice cream appeared in the air in front of Rose's face and hovered there.

"What is it you want of me?" the Tree Doctor boomed at her.

"I want knowledge," Rose said.

"Good. Because I want the ice cream for myself," the Tree Doctor said before it vanished from view. "What knowledge do you seek, young wanderer?"

"What is the meaning of life?" Rose said.

The Tree Doctor glared at her.

"What? You told me to tell you what knowledge I seek, that's what I seek," Rose said.

"But everyone asks that of me. I believe Douglas Adams already answered that. 42, remember?"

"That can't be right," Rose said.

"Do you dare to question the wisdom of Douglas Adams?" the Tree Doctor boomed.

"Yes, I mean…no…I mean, never mind. I'll ask something else," Rose said.

"Proceed, young knowledge seeker," the Tree Doctor said.

"How can I have a more fulfilling life?" Rose said.

"Ah. That's easy. The answer lies inside me!"

"You what?" Rose said.

She stepped back in shock when the Tree Doctor opened his mouth until it was as wide as her body. Inside, she saw a mini thunderstorm at the back of his wooden throat.

"Proceed and find your answer!" the Tree Doctor's voice boomed from overhead.

"But…there's a storm inside there," Rose said.

"Yes, the Oncoming Storm! But you must walk past it and face your fears to find what you seek. Now proceed!"

"Okay then," Rose said and started to walk towards the mouth.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"And that's when I woke up because I had to use the toilet," Rose said.

She looked at her mother and the Doctor. Jackie was staring at her in shock while the Doctor was biting his lip and shaking with silent laughter.

"I told you not to laugh, Doctor," Rose said angrily.

"I'm not, honestly," the Doctor said without much conviction.

"Okay, so what does that mean then?" Jackie said to the Great Krakow.

The rabbit stared at Rose for a moment in silent thought.

"I believe it means you have a severe drug problem and must stop taking acid immediately," he finally said to her.

"What?" Rose said while the Doctor sniggered. "I don't take any drugs!"

"Ah, then your problem is solved. Go forth in peace and beauty!" Krakow said.

The Doctor sniggered while Rose and Jackie stared at Krakow in shock. The rabbit ignored them as he yawned, rose and walked over to the makeshift bed.

"That's it? We got pulled out here for that?" Jackie said to the Doctor.

"The Krakow is the wisest being in the Silfrax Galaxy. He knows what he's talking about," the Doctor said. "Well, let's let him sleep now. Come on!"

Rose and Jackie stared at him in shock as he crawled out the door.

"I don't know him as well as you do, Rose. But I think he was taking the mickey out of you in a big way and I was a part of it," she said to her.

They looked at Krakow who was now snuggling down under his blankets and falling asleep.

"I think you're right, Mum," Rose said.

"Hello, we're finished here," the Doctor said, sticking his head inside the door. "He wants to sleep, so come on! Out you come!"

They waited till the Doctor's head left the doorway before Jackie grabbed Rose's arm.

"Stay with me, Rose, because I have a feeling I'm going to murder him on the way back," she muttered to Rose.

"I think we'll have to restrain each other, Mum," Rose muttered back.

Jackie looked at the snoring Krakow, snorted in disdain and headed towards the door while Rose followed her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

After dropping Jackie off at her flat, Rose bid her goodbye and tried to soothe her ruffled feathers. Jackie was furious at the Doctor and Rose decided just to let her be so she could calm down and cool off. She left with the Doctor but she avoided him since she was also angry at him. She went to the lounge, flopped down on the sofa and turned on the TV, trying to calm the rage she felt inside her mind. She tried to concentrate but she kept thinking of the Doctor and the anger kept resurfacing. Finally, she turned off the TV and stretched out on the sofa, trying to calm down so she could go to sleep.

She was nearly asleep when she felt something being draped over her body. She opened her eyes and the Doctor froze. He'd been draping a blanket over her body before she woke up. Rose didn't say anything, just glared at him silently while she waited for him to leave.

"Rose, I'm sorry," the Doctor said.

"That wasn't funny, Doctor," Rose said tersely. "I was being serious about my dream and you decided to insult me."

The Doctor sighed and sank down in the chair beside the sofa.

"No, I wasn't insulting you," he said. "I thought we would have a giggle together."

"So you pulled my mum into it?"

"Yes but…I wasn't thinking properly when I did that."

"No, you weren't," Rose said.

"I was going to take you to a real mystic but then I got the idea that perhaps I could play a prank on you for a giggle. Then I thought perhaps I could play the prank on you and your mum for an even bigger giggle and it spiraled out of control. I never meant for you to be angry with me, Rose, and I'm sorry."

"So the Great Krakow wasn't a mystic then?" Rose said.

The Doctor smiled.

"No. He's a very old friend and very wise but hardly a mystic," he said. "I hadn't seen him in ages so I was combining the joke with a little visit to him."

"Then how did he know about the joke and what to do, you told him before we got there?" Rose said.

"No, his species is telepathic and I am as well. I fed him the entire story telepathically and I told him what to do and say while we were sitting there. The whole you must be on drugs thing was my idea. We've had a laugh before so I thought you'd go along with it. You have to admit the dream sounded like one big acid trip."

Rose cracked a smile.

"Yeah," she said, nodding.

"So does this mean I'm forgiven?" the Doctor said hopefully.

Rose thought about it for a moment before nodding. The Doctor relaxed his body and smiled.

"But I don't think you should see Mum for awhile," Rose said. "She might slap you the next time you go back."

"Do you want me to take you to a proper mystic?" the Doctor said.

"Um…no, I'm not that interested in finding out what the dream meant," Rose said.

"Why was I in a tree?" the Doctor said.

"I don't know," Rose said with a giggle. "You were this enormous face in a tree."

"And I opened my mouth and there was a storm inside it."

Rose nodded. She laughed when the Doctor stood up, bent over her and opened his mouth. Rose stared intently at it.

"Nope, no storm," she said.

"Bollocks, that would have been a cool thing to show to my enemies," he said, sitting back down. "I could proclaim that I am the Oncoming Storm and open my mouth and a mini thunderstorm would be raging. Actually, I wonder if I could invent something that I could put in my mouth that would create that effect?"

"Maybe my dream was meant to give you that idea then," Rose said with a shrug.

"Perhaps. But I will let you sleep while I ponder it," he said, getting up.

He leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"I really am truly sorry I upset you," he murmured in her ear.

"I know. I forgive you," Rose murmured back.

He kissed her cheek and Rose smiled, watching while he strode towards the lounge doorway. When he left, she chuckled to herself at her mother's shocked look before she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

THE END.


End file.
